


Dragons [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: Streaming, Everything is Okay AU, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, OBI-WAN GOT HARDEEN'D, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, There were all just lyin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: Obi-Wan is finally faced with Vader once again, but the meeting in his hut on Tatooine goes much differently than expected.Story written by Poplitealqueen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893671) by [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen). 



> So, Pop, I KNOW you wrote this with a much more tongue-in-cheek attitude. But I found when I was reading it for the podfic that it was kind of fun to take it seriously. So...I hope it's not too big a stretch?

Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

14 minutes, 4 seconds

**Music:**

"After War" by CEM Music Project, from After War

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 20 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Dragons%20by%20poplitealqueen.mp3)


End file.
